naruto_onepiece_fairytailfandomcom-20200215-history
Ay
Ay is the Fourth Raikage (Literally meaning: Fourth Lightning Shadow) of Kumogakure. He is also the partner and the older adoptive brother of the Eight-Tails' Jinchuriki, Killer Bee. Profile and Stats *'Alias': *'Origin': *'Age': *'Birthday': *'Classification': *'Gender': *'Height': *'Weight': *'Skin Color': *'Eye Color': *'Hair Color': *'Attire': *'Alignment': *'Status': *'Powers and Abilities': *'Standard Equipment': *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': *'Weaknesses': Power Ranking *'Class': Master level *'Attack Potency': *'Speed': *'Lifting Strength': *'Striking Strength': *'Durability': *'Stamina': *'Range': *'Intelligence': *'Fighting Ability': *'Key': Base | Lightning Style Chakra Armor Appearance Ay is a tall dark-skinned man with a large muscular build, with his blond hair combed back, a small moustache and beard. His face is very distinguished with pronounced cheekbones and tear troughs under his eyes and a prominent crease across his forehead. He has pointed canine teeth and his top lip also has a darker hue than the bottom one; traits he inherited from his father. During his fight with Sasuke, he amputated his left forearm after it was burned by Amaterasu. Unlike other Kage, Ay seems to wear his white Kage haori and hat on a regular basis without a shirt underneath, further displaying his hulking physique. He has black Demon Wind Shuriken tattoos on both shoulders. He also wears a gold belt around his waist with a boar's face engraved in the center and a dark green cloth that goes up to his knees held by the belt, along with the standard Kumo sandals and shin guards for footwear. All of these aspects combined give him the appearance of a professional wrestler and boxer. Personality A is generally characterised as stern, outspoken and decisive. He believes that actions and strength mean everything in the shinobi world and that ninja should never compromise or bow down in front of each other. Similarly, he views jinchuriki not as individuals, but as tools of villages that have no right to speak for themselves. After becoming Raikage, Ay grew more humble as he referred to himself as "washi", a more humble term used by old men, instead of "ore", a prideful way of saying "I" or "me". It also becomes surprising when someone manages to convince him. Despite his militant demeanor, Ay has quite an emotional side; his short temper and eagerness can cause him out to act recklessly with regards to certain matters. He burst through his office window to attend the Kage Summit, smashed the table when the conversation was deviating and punched through a wall to pursue Sasuke Uchiha. Characters such as Mabui, Mifune, and Ohnoki are left exasperated by Ay's rash behavior, commenting that it undermines his position as Raikage. However, Ay has shown compassion at times, telling Darui not to blame himself over Ay's lost arm and that Darui is his right-hand man. A also loves and deeply cares about his father the Third Raikage and, especially, his adoptive brother Killer Bee. Since the day they became partners, Ay and Bee bonded deeply as they completed missions and honed their skills together as the A–B Combo. When Bee became Gyuki's jinchuriki and the Third Raikage's father died, Ay became determined to keep his village and Bee safe, confining his brother's movements to the village even if it went against Bee's personal wishes. As such, he is upset by his younger brother's capture by Akatsuki, and even more so upon discovering it was a ploy for B to have a vacation, swearing to punish him with his "Iron Claw". At the same time, Ay claims he has resolved to kill his brother if the situation ever called for it. When confronting his older brother during the Fourth Shinobi World War, Bee points out the flaw in Ay's viewpoint: his over-protection of Bee prevents him from acknowledging and believing in Bee's own strength. When Bee and Naruto prove their worth by surpassing Ay in strength and speed respectively, Ay realises they are truly essential in ending war and lets them pass. A benefits greatly from serving in the Allied Shinobi Forces as well. He was initially distrustful of other villages for their connections to Akatsuki, but now accepts them as comrades, expressing care when they start to over-exert themselves or when they save him on the battlefield. Ay and Tsunade have somewhat of a rivalry and he is often critical of her, but he concedes her as a valuable comrade and shows concern for he during their battle against Madara. A also is also capable of forgiveness although rarely. Despite his hatred towards Sasuke for his attempt to kidnap Killer Bee and his desire to kill him in retaliation, as well as the loss of his left hand from their battle, Ay recognises Sasuke's remorse for his crimes and decides to forgive him, something Sasuke understands despite the young man's dark attitude. History Plot Abilities Lightning Style: *'Lightning Style Armor': Nintaijutsu: Relationships * Battles * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Kumogakure Shinobi Category:Raikage Category:Naruto Characters